Efímera como las cenizas de mis sueños
by Alejandra.a
Summary: Es Efímera cuando esta despierto, es ceniza como su recuerdo, desea tenerla nuevamente, se reprocha por ello, no le queda mas que los sueños, que el recuerdo.


Los personajes y lugares ocupados en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de la gran Jota Ká* Rowling que muy amablemente nos deja jugar con ellos y hacer una que otra barbaridad con estos pobres inocentes. Dicho esto aquí va:

* * *

**_._**

_"Efímera como las cenizas de mis sueños"_

**_._**

Me cuesta asimilar que al despertar no te tengo. Te escapas de mi alcance. Eres efímera cuando no duermo. Y me agobia la sensación de perderte cada día al acabar la noche, cuando Morfeo decide que ya es hora de que mis sueños no sean más que eso. Y añoro tenerte a cada momento, sentir tu piel junto a la mía, tu aroma envolviendo el viento. Vas hundiéndote en mi pecho a cada segundo y por más que trate seguirás solo en mis sueños. Ni siquiera puedo vencer la barrera y quedarme en ese mundo junto a ti, mirar el tiempo que no corre, amarnos sin demoras, terminar cada sueño con un beso.

Aun recuerdo tus labios carmesí rozar los míos, sentir como el hielo se derrite por dentro. Logras que todo tenga un sentido, haces que yo tenga sentimientos.

Fuiste mía por tan poco tiempo, logré perderme en el calor de tu cuerpo. Lograste que te amase con apenas mirarte, con tan solo perderme en la luz de tus ojos, esos tan marrones, calidos, dulces, mortales. Rogué a Dios que nadie osase mirarlos nuevamente, pues caerían en la trampa, morirían lentamente.

Siempre supe que no iba a retenerte demasiado. Lo tuve claro desde el momento en que besé tus labios, mas nada importó, tú eras el fuego que necesitaba mi invierno y me dejé llevar entre la sonrisa, la piel y el tiempo. Deseo verte a cada minuto de esta fría vida, fingir que es un sueño no tenerte y soñar que es realidad que te tengo.

Creo tener respuesta a la decisión que tomaste y se que el "creo" no es mas que la escusa, la duda que impongo para acallar la culpa, la triste realidad que ante mis ojos se revela. Te deje partir, te obligue a hacerlo y asumo las palabras que te impulsaron a hacerlo. No puedo admitir que me he equivocado, si lo hiciese ni en mis sueños podría tenerte. Me consumiría aun mas rápido, me obligaría a buscarte, a pasar sobre tu familia y llevarte con migo, pero sé que eso jamás pasaría pues me niego rotundamente a admitir que te di las alas, te lancé al vació muy lejos de mi.

Y ahora te veo, estas ahí, tan cerca de mi cuerpo y las ganas de acercarme hasta ti son fuertemente encadenadas, hechizadas bajo maleficio, pues te dejé partir, te obligué a hacerlo. Ya no queda nada para mí más que mis sueños, donde apareces sonriente, calida y a la vez tan efímera, pasajera como el viento.

Veo una estela roja danzar contra el viento, una risita de niña se queda suspendida en el tiempo. No logro apartar la vista de aquella niña, que corriendo llega a tus brazos, besa tus mejillas y te abraza aun sonriendo. Puede que en aquel futuro que tu planeaste para nosotros aquella niña fuese nuestra, que aquella niña se colgase de mi cuello como lo hace con _él_, su padre, y aquellas caricias tuyas fuesen regaladas en mi mejilla, para poder sentir aquel calor exasperante que ya no inunda mi cuerpo.

Quiero captar tu mirada nuevamente pero te resistes tanto como yo me resisto de ir a buscarte. Sabes que te observo y no levantas la mirada ¿será que aun me amas? ¿O simplemente mis cavilaciones están erradas? Como deseo estar en lo cierto y a la vez me recrimino por ello, tú mereces ser feliz más allá de mis tormentos, de aquellos demonios que he cultivado dentro. Yo no era bueno para ti y lo siento, tal ves tuve miedo de confesar ante todos que te amé, que te amo, mas allá de los limites que mi ser permite, que el hielo congela.

Son tus ojos, me miras y todo es tan calido nuevamente. No puedo más que hacer un gesto con la cabeza, serenar la emoción en mi pecho y mirar seriamente a aquel que se quedó finalmente con tu ser, que cumplió tus sueños y compuso tu sonrisa, esa que se desmoronó tan dolorosamente cuando aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca, hiriendo tu ser.

Apartas la mirada para besar a aquel niño que tal vez en algún futuro inventado por ti tuviese mi rubia cabellera y el pitido me sobresalta, el humo comienza a extenderse y unos ojos tan grises iguales a los míos me miran esperanzados.

—Adiós Scorpius— digo abrazándolo fuertemente, aquella pequeña criatura es mi hijo y es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo, lo único que me hace amar como lo hago contigo— nos vemos en Navidad.

Veo en sus ojos la emoción, esa que vi en ti aquel día de septiembre al llegar a la estación, puedo declarar que ese día terminaste por llamar mi atención de niño.

Escucho las puertas de los vagones cerrarse. Y siento la mano de mi esposa tocar la mía y deseo fervientemente que sea la tuya. Caminamos hacia ti, tal vez el destino lo quiso. El tren se pone en marcha y tu esposo se adelanta unos centímetros, se despide de sus hijos, los tuyos, que pudieron ser los nuestros. Astoria me habla animadamente cuando tus ojos se apoderan de los míos y me pierdo un instante que significa todo. Veo el dolor en ellos y simultáneamente lo feliz que eres junto a él, junto a tu familia.

Me sonríes suavemente y bajas la vista dudosa, nerviosa. Cada vez estoy mas cerca de ti y el saber que sentiré tu calor un segundo acelera mi corazón y me preparo para saborear ese efímero segundo en el que tu mirada choca nuevamente con la mía y susurro tu nombre como si fuese un gran pecado. El "Ginevra" escapa de mis labios y tu aroma queda suspendido ante mi y así tan rápido como aquel segundo vuelves a quedar atrás, en el pasado ese que yo quise arruinar, pues amarte como lo hago es un delito, un pecado que nunca quise aceptar, que me carcome dolorosa y exquisitamente, pues amarte es convertirse en masoquista y el perderte es convertirse en cenizas.

* * *

**.**

**NA**:_ Hola gente Bonita, pues este es mi primer intento de Dranny, lo escribí hace unos meses y lo subí a otra pagina, por tiempo no puede en esta. Bien, ¿qué les pareció?, se que no es un final feliz, pero mi lado Harry&Ginny me gana, lo siento por las fans de esta pareja, pero los Hanny son mi debilidad, al menos hago el intento ¿no? :$._

_Un beso a todos los que se pasen a leer el Shot, fue un placer hacer el intento._

_Alle._


End file.
